dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Leveling Up
This is a guide on how to role play on this wiki. Player card When you start role-playing on this wiki you will receive a player card, it will contain all your information about your character. Including race, power, name, gender and stats. Below is an example of a player card. So there is a nice overview of your player card, including all your information that you (or an admin,) should update regularly when you train, or enter a fight. XP Points XP points are short for experience points, and you earn them regularly. These points are what levels your character up and makes them stronger. One of the most popular ways of earning these points are by training, and you train by putting your characters name in any training slot on this wiki (Except living or Other World slots, depending if you're dead or alive). You can also earn XP points for various other things. Each item you purchase at the shop gives you XP points, when you fight, the amount of HP (health) you take away from your opponent is XP for you, and having an operation at the hospital gives you XP points. Whenever you reach a certain amount of XP points, you will level up, there are certain bonuses you will attain. *Levels 1-5: +1 Speed and Damage, +1,000 Health, and Power Level X3 *Levels 6-25: +2 Speed and Damage, +2,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 2,000 *Levels 25-50: +5 Speed and Damage, +5,000 Health, Power Level X1.5, and Z 5,000 *Levels 50+: Level-ups branch off into different races: :*Saiyans: +7 Speed, +13 Damage, +8,000 Health, Power Level X1.5, and Z 5,000 :*Humans: +8 Speed, +8 Damage, +10,000 Health, Power Level X3, and Z 7,000 :*Namekians: +14 Speed, +6 Damage, +9,000 Health, Power Level X1.5, and Z 5,000 :*Ice-Jins: +7 Speed, +10 Damage, +13,000 Health, Power Level X1.5, and Z 5,500 :*All Androids: +6 Speed, +7 Damage, +8,000 Health, Power Level X2.5, and Z 10,000 :*Aliens: +9 Speed, +9 Damage, +9,000 Health, Power Level X2.5, and Z 9,000 :*Demons: +10 Lowest Attribute, +6 Highest Attribute, Power Level X2 +8 For all other attributes :*Majins: +10 speed, +7 Damage, +10,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 7,000 There's the rules for XP, have fun training and leveling up! Role Playing Role playing itself is different, to shortly describe it, you are basically narrating your character, your character's lives mix with the others, and it creates a nice RP world. Now, when role playing, you do not want to act as though you are telling a story or writing a fiction, but as you are describing your character and the events that happen when mixing with the other characters. Below is a short sample of role-playing. So that is how role-playing is done on this site. Unlike other role-playing wiki's that RP on chat, we do it on pages, so that everyone gets a bit of the RP action, instead of a quick 1 time thing on chat. Sure it might go a bit slow, but we make it open to all. The Shop and Hospital The shop and hospital are very important, they can help you recover, learn new techniques, and give you strength and speed boosts, but we don't call it a shop for nothing, you have to pay up. For every different item it is assigned it's own price, due to the fact that some items help out more than others. And did we mention you get 500 XP points for each item you buy? At the hospital, you are able to request a operation table to have some parts installed if you are a perpetual android, or if you need some professional recovery. You also get 500 XP points for every visit. When you visit the hospital, you are guaranteed medical attention (you can probably tell I am putting in filler now aren't you?). Fighting Other Characters Battling other characters is the core of the site, however this is where it gets tricky. Mathemetism is key here, so if you're not good at multiplication, subtraction, addition, or divison, or you don't have a calculator, then this might be hard for you. So you can see a sample of fighting right there. Now the fighting process is quite tricky to understand. First, you can see the base stats that are used it battle: Race, Level, Health, Strength, Speed, and Power Level. These all serve different purposes. The race, obviously tell the race, so you know what you're up against. The level is just a basic gauge of the characters strength. Health is how many more punches you character can take, if you reach zero, your character dies (If you wish not to die, surrenderring is always an option). Strength is how hard you hit, and Speed is the base of odds for calculating if you hit. And power level is the amount of ki related attacks you can launch off. Here is how you see if you hit. First, compare your speed to your opponents, yours is 9 and his is 3. Now it order to do this, you will have to find and download a random object placement device. Once you've downloaded that, put your name in 9 times, and his in 3 times, and shuffle it up. If your name is in the first slot, the attack hits, but if your opponents name end up there, they dodge. Now, eventually, the speed of you and your opponent will get so high, you'll be typing in 100 names of yourself. Well in the previous case, you had 9 speed, and your opponent had 3. You can reduce 9/3 to 3/1, and only put it 3 of your name, and one of your opponents name, instead of 9 and 3. If you hit, this is when you calculate damage, each different attack has a different damage value, to listen closely *Punch/Kick: Multiply your strength by 10, and subtract the total for each punch you landed. *KI Blast/Energy Ball/Energy Wave: Act as if a punch, but multiply damage by X1.5. *3rd Tier Blasts: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 4. *4th Tier Blasts: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 2. *Signature Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100. *Ultimate Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100, and multiply it by 2. Power level is the amount of Ki based attacks you can dish out to your opponent in a fight. If you run out of power, you cannot use any more Ki attacks in the duration of that round. Below are the power level consumptions for all the attacks *1st Tier Attacks (Ki Blasts): 100 PL *2nd Tier Attacks (Solar Flare, Afterimage): 1,000 PL *3rd Tier Attacks (Attacks that require 100 hours of training or less): 10,000 PL *4th Tier Attacks (Attacks that require more than 100 hours of training): 100,000 PL *Signature Attacks: 1,000,000 *Ultimate Attacks: 10,000,000 Well, that's how you battle, have fun fighting! In Conclusion Role-playing here is different, and it may take some getting used to, but in the end, you see a virtual world here with many role-players, and a nice community, begging for you to join in the fun. See ya 'round! Category:How-To